Birthday wishes
by smacked lover 22
Summary: Stella is turning 35 alone. Will Mac give her the one thing she desperatly desires for her birthday?


Beep Beep Beep my alarm clock screeched threw my apartment. I rolled across my empty bed to shut it off. I couldn't believe it was really my birthday. I always assumed by the time I hit 35 I would be married with kids but I had chosen my career over love and I was begging to accept that.

As I prepared for work I contemplated calling in sick. I knew my co workers were going to want to celebrate my birthday and I just wasn't in the mood to watch all my friends have a good time with their significant others.

I finally convinced myself to suck it up and go to work. As I was sitting in my office I thought of all the men in my life. First there was Frankie Mala. At first he seemed sweet but as I got to know him he made me fell more and more like an object. I couldn't stand the way he acted like I was a trophy around all his lame friends and two years ago I was forced to shoot him in self defense. After that I met Drew Bedford. When we first met I was fooled into thinking he genuinely liked me but after a few months of him perusing me I realized I was just a decoy in his evil plot to get revenge for his brother's death. And then there was Mac Taylor he was smart, sexy, and had that oh so hot bad boy image going for him but when he was around me sweet and funny and genuine. I was the only person he ever fully trusted and he was the love of my life. But there was only one problem he thought of me as one of the guys and chose Aubrey Hunter over me.

I was interrupted from my thoughts as Mac entered my office.

"Hey" he said reaching for one of the chocolates on my desk that had been a birthday gift from one of the lab techs.

"Mac Taylor since when do you steel from people on their birthday?" I teased.

"I'm sorry" he laughed "Here let me make it up to you" he pulled two tickets from his pocket and handed them to me.

"But I thought you hated the opera?" I asked as I read the front of the ticket.

"I do, but anything for the birthday girl" he said as he smiled at me sheepishly.

"Thank you" I said as I gave him a hug that lasted a little longer then it should have.

I was shocked when Mac invited me he hadn't spent alone time with me in almost a month and I couldn't believe he was giving up a night with Aubrey for me.

LATER THAT NIGHT

I heard the doorbell ring at exactly 8:00 and cursed in Greek. Of course Mac had to be exactly on time.

"Hey" I said as I opened the door "why don't you come in for a minute while I finish getting ready?"

I hurried back to the bathroom and finished applying my makeup.

I reentered the living room searching for my mascara.

"Wow" Mac said as he saw me "you look incredible."

"Thanks" I replied "so do you."

"Is there a reason you're starring at me?" he mused.

"I forgot how handsome you looked in a tie" I responded.

"You ready?" he asked with a seductive grin.

"Yea" I responded as I tossed my caramel curls over my shoulder.

"Oh I almost forgot to give you your birthday present" he said as he pulled out a Tiffany's box.

"You didn't have to get me a present" I said as I eagerly took the box.

"I know I wanted to" he said as he watched me begin to open it "oh and Stella" he added "don't you dare yell at me for spending too much money on you."

"I would never yell at you" I teased as I pulled the lid off the box.

I gasped when I saw a beautiful pair of diamond chandelier earrings.

"Thank you" I managed as I threw my arms around him.

As Mac and I walked down to the car he wrapped his arm around my waist. At first I was a little surprised because he had a girlfriend and he had never seemed interested in anything more than friendship. But then I realized that it felt nice to have the man of my dreams touching me.

As I was watching the opera I felt Mac wrap his arm around me and rub my bare shoulder. I rested my head on his chest and enjoyed the sound of his heartbeat for a few moments before whispering "What about Aubrey?"

"We broke up" he responded nonchalantly.

"What happened?" I whispered.

"I realized it wasn't fair to date her when I knew that I loved you" he said as he turned to face me.

I felt my jaw drop.

"Stell you don't have to respond if you don't want to you I just wanted know how I felt about you" he said but his eyes were begging me to answer.

"I love you too" I whispered as I leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips.

But that kiss wasn't enough and we began to hungrily devour each other's lips.

Mac drove me home after the opera and as he walked me to the door we became involved in another heated make out session. As he grabbed my butt and picked me up I whispered "How about we go inside before we give my elderly neighbor a heart attack?"

He blushed slightly as he placed me back on the ground and allowed me to unlock the door while he sucked on my neck.

When I opened the door Mac picked me up marriage style and carried me over the threshold, slamming the door shut behind him.

He threw me on the bed and we began to kiss passionately as he rubbed his hands up and down my exposed thighs.

I couldn't believe this was finally happening I had pictured it in my mind so many times. Imagined how good it would feel to have him on top of me and now my fantasies were becoming reality.

The next morning I woke to the smell of Mac cooking my breakfast. I put his shirt on over my naked body and crept up behind him. I snaked my arms around him and kissed his bare shoulder.

"Morning handsome" I whisper in his ear.

"Good morning sweetheart" he replied as he turned around and kissed my exposed chest.

About 10 minutes later we were sitting at the table eating breakfast and Mac whispered to me "So did you have a good birthday?"

"Of course I did I got exactly what I wanted" I replied as I pulled him into a passionate kiss


End file.
